True love buries the first love alive
by acieltrancyphantomhive
Summary: Chrome was abandoned by Mukuro which made her depressed and hopeless. Because of that she have attempted to commit suicide, for she thought that her life would be meaningless without Mukuro. Until, Hibari proves it wrong.
1. Chapter 1

_**Title should be: "First love never dies; But, true love buries it alive" Unfortunately, it won't fit :)))**_

Note: An 1896 Fanfic. TYL characters.

Please review….

I DO NOT OWN KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN.

Summary: Chrome was abandoned by Mukuro which made her depressed and hopeless. Because of that she have attempted to commit suicide, for she thought that her life would be meaningless without Mukuro. Until, Hibari proves it wrong.

*Chrome's P.O.V

* * *

><p>It was December 5, my 23rd birthday. I was so happy for Mukuro was already released from Vendice. I got to have the chance to celebrate my birthday with him. At that moment I thought that it would be the best birthday that will have. But I was wrong….<p>

It was midnight already, the party was already over. The visitors already left. I was so busy helping Kyoko-chan and

Haru-chan clean everything up, that I didn't noticed Mukuro-sama left.

So when I finished cleaning, I immediately went out to find him. It was snowing during that time, it was very cold. But, it didn't bother me, for I really want to thank him not only for holding a birthday party for me, but for everything that he have done to me.

There were only two places where he was always staying, the garden and the living room.

But, I didn't bother to look in the living room because boss and the others were there playing cards and chattering happily , there was no way Mukuro-sama will join them.

So, I went immediately to the garden. And, there he was standing under a Sakura tree, looking up in the sky.

"Anou…Mukuro-sama." I uttered as I approached him. "Kufufu~, is there any problem, my sweet Chrome?" He asked, smiling sweetly, which made me blush.

I immediately looked down to hide it.

There was a minute of silence between us, until he broke it.

"Chrome." He said. I immediately looked at him.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Do you still remember what MM said to you?" He asked, looking up in the sky. I tilted my.

"About what, Mukuro-sama?" I asked

"That I was only using you."

"H-hai…." I answered nervously.

"What if it was true? What are you going to do?" He asked looking directly at my eyes.

I didn't gave an answer, I just stared at him with shocked eyes.

A minute have passed, but still, we didn't changed our positions.

"W-why…..do you asked?" I finally managed to speak.

"Because it was true." He said seriously.

Upon saying this, snow started to fall. I was shocked by his answer.

"I-I don't care…" I answered with teary eyes while looking down.

There was silence until an evil laugh broke it. It was his.

I just stared at him until he stopped. "kufufu~ you don't care?" He asked, chuckling.

"So ignorant."

"M-Mukuro-sama…" were the only words that came out of my mouth.

"Can't you see it? I'm just using you! Those kind and sweet words that I'm telling you whenever we talk are all fake!" He shouted.

Upon hearing these, tears started to flow from my eyes.

"B-But…" I said.

"There's no way I will care that much for someone especially if that person is ignorant and worthless like you!" He added, which made more tears flow down my eyes.

"I still don't care…." I said

"What?" he asked a little annoyed.

"I still don't care. I don't care if I'm just a vessel to you. As long as I'm useful to you… As long as… I can make you happy, I don't care what others say or what I felt." I said as more tears flowed.

"Kufufu~ but what is your reason for doing that?" He asked.

"B-Because… because…I…l-love…you…" I said and more snow started to fall and more tears flowed.

He was surprised by what I said.

"I love you! I love you, Mukuro-sama! You're the only reason why live!" I said and more and more tears flowed.

"Kufufu~ I'm so sorry but I can't give that love back. I don't have anytime for stupid things like that." He said, annoyed.

As he said this, more snow and tears started to fell.

"Mukuro-sama" I uttered.

"Don't expect anything. I already said that I can't give that love back." He said coldly

"I don't expect you to love me back. As long as I can be with you I'm already satisfied." I answered.

"Kufufu~ so ignorant." He whispered as he turned around.

"I'll be leaving with Ken and Chikusa tomorrow. Don't attempt to follow or you're not going to like what will happen." He said then he left.

As I watch him leave, I fell on my knees and started to cry out loud.

'M-Mukuro…sama" I said.

At this moment I started to feel the cold that was brought by the snow and at the same time the pain that Mukuro-sama left me.

"Mukuro-sama…" I cried once more. After minutes of crying, my body numbed.

I'm also losing consciousness.

I tried to stand up, but I can't feel anything except for the cold and the pain.

After a few seconds I felt myself lying on the snow.

It was so cold, but it can't lessen the pain I'm feeling.

It just made it worst.

I thought about the happy moments I had with Mukuro-sama, thinking that they will ease up everything.

But, no, it just made me cry harder.

"I can't take it anymore", I thought to myself.

"I want to die already." I said as I drifted.

* * *

><p><strong>There's no harm in reviewing XDXD<strong>

**hope you like it!**

**please review! :)))**

**~Aciel~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the late update. *Bows down.***

**I've been busy this past few weeks. I have a lot of projects and I am fixing my requirements for our first quarter is about to end.**

**I'm really sorry...**

**Gomenasai**

**Anyways, here's chapter 2. **

**Enjoy and review :DDDD**

* * *

><p>When I woke up it was morning already. I was in my room. But, how am I able to go here? I asked myself.<p>

"Chrome!" A familiar voice suddenly shouted.

It was Boss.

"B-Boss…." I uttered.

"I'm so glad you're awake! We're all so worried!" He said.

'I'm so sorry." I said.

"It's okay." He answered.

"Uuumm… boss, how were you able to find me?" I asked.

"Hibari-san saw you unconscious in the garden.' He answered.

"When we brought you here, you had a high fever, and you kept on uttering Mukuro's name." He said with a sad tone upon mentioning Mukuro-sama's name.

There was a minute of silence between us, until I broke it.

"Did he left already? I asked sadly.

"Do you mean, Mukuro?" He asked. I nodded.

"Unfortunately, yes. He left three days ago without saying goodbye." He answered in a very sad tone.

"I see." I said as tears started to flow. But, I immediately closed my eyes to stop them.

"Uumm….. Chrome, if you wouldn't mind. Did something happened between you and Mukuro?"

Upon hearing that question, I was not able to control my emotion. Tears continuously fell down my eyes which made Boss panicked.

"I-I don't mean to say that! I'm just curious! It's okay if you won't answer it." He said trying to calm me down.

"It's okay, boss." I said trying to smile.

"B-but, but…."

"It's okay." I said, trying to smile.

Uuumm… Boss?"

"Huh? What is it?"

"A while ago, you said that _he_ left three days ago. If that's the case, how long have I been asleep? I asked trying to change the topic.

"You've been unconscious for three days, herbivore." Another familiar voice came in.

"Hi-Hibari-san!" Boss shouted, surprised.

Hibari-san just ignored him and walked towards me and sited beside my bed.

"For three days, you've been lying unconsciously making us worried." He said coldly.

"I'm sorry…" I said looking in a different direction and with a guilty tone.

"H-Hibari-san, I think it's not her fault if-" Boss was not able to finish what he was about to say, for Hibari-san glared at him as if commending him to get out.

"HIIIEE!" Boss shouted as he ran outside.

"Anou, Hibarisan. I think you shouldn't do that. He's our boss." I said.

"Shut up or I'll bite you to death. He said. Then, he suddenly put his hand on my forehead.

"It's good that your fever have lowered." He said while looking at me.

"Anou…..Hibari-san….."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." I said, smiling.

"Tch." He suddenly stood up.

"Rest now so you will be able to attend our training. And if ever possible," He paused.

I just looked at him.

"Forget about _him_." He said coldly then he left.

_Forget about him_

Those words kept on repeating in my mind.

"But, how?" I asked myself

"If he means everything to me? No, I can't. I can't forget him." I thought as I tucked myself in the pillow.

"Maybe I should sleep so I can think."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! ^^<strong>

**Please review :)))**

**~Aciel~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy and please review :))))**

* * *

><p>"Mukuro-sama!" I shouted as I ran towards him.<p>

"I'm so glad you're here!" I said happily.

"Kufufu~ My cute Chrome." He said as he ruffled my hair.

"There's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Mukuro-sama?" I asked.

Suddenly, an evil smile appeared on his face.

"I have no use of you anymore." He said coldly.

The smile on my face suddenly faded.

"M-Mukuro-sama….."

"Didn't you hear it? I don't like you anymore, you're already worthless! You have no use! You're nothing but a garbage for me now!" He suddenly said.

"Mukuro-sama" I said as tears flowed down my eyes.

"Kufufu~ so ignorant… You're nothing but a garbage to me now…Can't you see it? I'm just using you! Those kind and sweet words that I'm telling you whenever we talk are all fake!"

Those words suddenly echoed in my mind as he started to disappear.

"Mukuro…sama…" I said as I reached for him in the dark, but he completely disappeared

As he disappeared, the words became louder and continued to echo in my mind.

"Stop…please stop….." I begged, but they won't.

"Stop… please…I'm begging you…" I begged once more but, they just got louder and louder.

"Stop! Please stop!" I cried.

"Chrome! Chrome wake up!" A familiar voice shouted.

"Chrome! Wake up!"

Suddenly I felt someone shaking me.

"It's only a dream!" The voice shouted again.

"A dream, yes, a dream." I whispered to myself and then, I closed my eyes.

When I opened it, I saw boss and the others beside my bed, they all look worried.

"M-minna?" I uttered

"Chrome! I'm glad you're already awake. You're having a nightmare." Boss suddenly said.

"A nightmare?" I asked.

"Yes, you kept on shouting. We were trying to wake you up but, you just kept on shouting." He said with a worried tone.

"Are you okay, Chrome-chan?" Kyoko asked.

"Yes," I lied

"Are you sure? You might shout again later and disturb us again." Hayato said.

"No. I promise I'm okay." I said trying to smile.

"Are you really sure, Chrome?" Boss asked again.

"Yes, you can now leave me." I answered.

They all headed towards the door to leave except for Hibari-san.

"Uuumm….Hibari-san." I said. He just looked at me.

"Aren't you going to leave?"

"No. I'll stay here." He answered

I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Uumm…. Are you sure?" He didn't answer me, he just walked towards me and sited beside my bed.

"Sleep now." He ordered.

"Huh?"

"Sleep now or I'll but you to death." He said.

"But… I can't." I said. He looked at me.

"Sleep." He said in a commanding voice.

I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Can't you understand me?" He asked in an annoyed voice.

"Gomene…." I whispered.

Then, I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>

**Please review :)))**

**.**

**~Aciel~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe...**

**I just want to thank those who reviewed on the previous chapters...**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! XDXD**

**anyways here's chapter 4...**

**please enjoy and review :)))**

* * *

><p>When I woke up, he was leaning on the wall near the door.<p>

"You've been screaming again, herbivore."He said.

"Huh?" I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Can't you really forget about him?" He asked a little annoyed.

"No." I answered, looking away.

"Why?" He asked.

"B-because…." I said as tears slowly appeared from my eyes. The emotion on his face suddenly changed.

"I-I l-love h-him….." I continued as tears flowed.

"Stop now." He said.

As he said this, I saw his hands clenched into fists. I immediately wiped the tears away.

"Gomene…." I said, rubbing my eyes.

Then, he went near me and put his hand on my forehead.

"You don't have a fever anymore." He said.

"Can you go to the dining room to eat?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered with a small smile.

The, he removed his hand and headed towards the door.

"I'll wait for you outside." He said.

"Eh?" I said surprised by his actions.

Why is Hibari-san so kind to me? I thought. I suddenly blushed on the thought of him being concern about my current situation.

"No." I whispered.

Then, I fixed myself and went outside.

"Sorry if it took me so long." I said.

"Hn." He said.

When we were on the dining room, I immediately saw Kyoko and Haru preparing the table.

"Chrome-chan!" They immediately ran towards me as they saw me coming.

"Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan." I said in a low voice.

"We're glad you're already fine!" Haru exclaimed.

"Yes, we're really worried when we found out what happened." Kyoko said.

"Thanks for your concern but I'm already fine." I said trying to smile happily.

"That's good to hear!" Kyoko said, smiling.

"Let's eat, we've prepared delicious foods for you!" Haru said as she and Kyoko headed towards the table.

While they're busy preparing, the smile on my face was suddenly replaced by a sad expression.

"I thought you're already okay?" Hibari-san suddenly said.

I looked at him with a shocked face., surprised that he was still standing behind me.

"Eh… anou…" I said while thinking of a good excuse.

"Tch." He said turning away to leave the dining room.

"What a herbivore." He whispered as he left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*1896*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I just ate quietly and peacefully until Boss accidentally opened a topic about Mukuro-sama.

"Oh! By the way Chrome, may I ask? Do you have any idea why Mukuro left?" Boss aksed.

I suddenly froze by his question.

"Tsuna-kun!" kyoko exclaimed.

"Chrome-chan haven't recovered yet! You shouldn't ask questions about him!" She added.

"HIIEE! Chrome, I'm sorry! I don't mean to do that! I really thought you-"

"It's alright, boss." I said with a fake smile.

"I'll just go to my room." I said as I stood up and left.

As I leave the kitchen, I could still hear Boss apologizing.

When I entered my room, I immediately locked the door, put a barrier in it, and ran towards my bed. I tucked myself in the pillow and cried silently.

"Mukuro…sama…" I whispered.

Why did this thing happened? Why does he need to tell those things to me? To leave me?

I thought to myself. I'm nothing without him. I was suddenly hit by this thought.

"Yes, I'm nothing without him." I whispered.

My life is worthless without him. He's my everything. Suddenly, a stupid idea popped out of my mind. I immediately wiped my tears away and headed towards the cabinet.

I immediately opened it and searched for a pointed object. I can't find any, but I saw a small mirror over the cabinet.

I immediately grabbed and smashed it. Then, I looked for the most pointed piece and get it.

I stared at the piece and uttered, "Mukuro-sama" before slicing it in my wrist and cut myself. I suddenly felt dizzy, it felt like the world is spinning.

I felt myself fell on the ground. I saw the part that I cut, it was bleeding badly, it hurt a little, but it is nothing compared to the pain that Mukuro-sama left me.

"But that pain will finally end." I said, smiling and closing my eyes as tears fell.

* * *

><p><strong>Okie that's it!<strong>

**Hope you like this chapter. ^^**

**Please review ^_^**

**~Aciel~**


	5. Chapter 5

**hehehe...**

**Here's chapter 5 :))**

**Please enjoy and review :DDD**

* * *

><p>When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a white and bright place.<p>

"Eh? Where am I?" I asked myself.

Heaven? I thought.

No, it can't be. People who commit suicide never goes to heaven.

Then, I suddenly noticed a beeping sound. I immediately searched for it. The beeping sound came form the heart rate monitor.

"Hospital? But, how am I able to get here?" I whispered.

I immediately looked at the part that I cut. It was already covered with bandage.

I stare at it for minutes until a voice came in.

"Ah! Chrome! Good thing you're already awake!" Boss said as he went towards me.

"I'm so sorry I think it's my fault." He said in a guilty voice.

"No it's not, Boss." I said in a low voice.

"But, you almost killed yourself because-"

"It's not you fault, it's my decision." I said.

"Y-your d-decision? Y-you really attempted to c-commit su-suicide?" He asked, stammering.

I didn't gave a reply. He looked at me with worried eyes.

"How were you able to find me, Boss?" I asked curiously, trying to avoid his question.

"We got worried when we heard something shatter form your room." He said.

"So, we immediately went there. But, when we reached your room, it was locked. Because of it, we got more worried. Especially when we heard something fell." He said in a worried tone.

"We tried to open the door with the keys. But, it won't. It seems like you have used your barrier in it. So, Hibari-san used his box weapon to open it. And, we found you lying on the floor with your wrist bleeding badly." He continued.

"Sorry…." I whispered.

"Eh? For what?"

"For being a burden…." I said.

"No, Chrome you're not." He exclaimed. "We understand your situation and I know that you have a hard time coping up with it. So, as long as we can, we're going to help you." He said.

"Thanks Boss." I said smiling. He smiled back at me.

Then, a voice suddenly came in.

"Get out of here, Herbiboss!" Hibari-san said furiously.

"HIIEE!" Boss shouted.

"Can't you hear me?" He said walking towards us.

"Hibari=san." I whispered.

He glared furiously at Boss which made Boss ran towards the door.

"Hibari-san, why did you do that?" I asked trying to get up. But, his hands suddenly pushed me back and pinned me in the bed.

"Was that Mukuro bastard really important to you?" He asked furiously, while staring directly at my eyes,

"P-please don't call Mukuro-sama a bastard." I said as tears slowly appeared from my eyes as I said the name.

"I will call him any name I wanted to." He said.

"But not when I'm around or in front of me." I said with teary eyes.

"Why are you defending him? He hurt you, right? You even tried to kill yourself because of him!" He said angrily and his hands pushed me harder.

I flinched as he pushed me.

"B-because I love him…." I said, tears continuously falling down.

"A-and you can't never understand that, because you've never been in love!" I shouted at him.

Then, the tears won't stop flowing.

His eyes widened in my response. He gave no answer. He just removed his hand on my shoulder and headed towards the door, hands clenched into fists.

I just continued crying as he left.

A while ago, I felt a little comforted because of what Boss told me. But, when I argued with Hibari-san, the pain I'm feeling because of Mukuro-sama, doubled.

But, why? Why did I felt pain upon arguing with Hibari-san?

There was another feeling. A confusing feeling. Why am I feeling this way towards Hibari-san? I asked myself.

I just continued to cry for minutes that I was unable to noticed that I already fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Hohoho...<strong>

**That's all :)))**

**Please review XDXD**

**~Aciel~**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Gomenasai... *bows***_

_** I'm really sorry for the late update .**_

_**I was very busy this past weeks because of school matters...**_

_**anyways here's chapter 6... :)))**_

_**Please enjoy and review XDXD**_

* * *

><p>When I woke up, my head hurts. Because of crying, I think?<p>

I also noticed that the heart rate monitor was already removed, same as the dextrose.

I headed towards the door and went outside.

But, I was stopped by the nurse just meters away from my room.

"Sorry, Ms. Dokuro. But, you can't go out yet. You still need to rest." She said.

"Sorry." I said in a low tone.

"But, if you want, I will call your friends and tell them that you're already awake." She added.

II just nodded and headed back to my room. I sat on my bed and thought deep.

What is the reason that I lived? Why didn't I die from that car accident? Of all in the people in the world, why me? Why did he chose me to become his vessel? I'm a weak girl.

As these questions popped out of my mind, my eyes was suddenly glued at the bottles of medicine that was placed at the table.

Suddenly, that idea hit me again.

Maybe, in my second attempt, I would be successful.

I immediately grabbed the medicine bottles and placed as many pieces of capsule in my palm.

Then, I grabbed the bottle of water that was placed near them.

Then, I continuously drank the capsules that I was unable to notice that I almost finished drinking the first bottle.

But, I was not bothered by that I still continued on drinking the medicines I should not take.

After a minute I felt dizzy and it seem that I'm near to collapsing. Then, I noticed that the first bottle only have 3 capsules in it.

I immediately grabbed them. But, before I could I could put them in my mouth, a hand stopped me.

I immediately looked at who was it. To my surprise it was Hibari-san.

"H-Hi-Hibari-san!" I said in surprise and with a nervous tone. He put my hand down with a strong force, causing the capsules to drop on the ground.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He said furiously.

I stared at him with shocked and teary eyes. I can't answer his question.

"Have you really gone crazy?" He said.

"Please leave now. Pretend that you didn't anything. Let me continue what I'm doing." I answered in an emotionless voice.

"Let you continue what you're doing?" He said furiously.

"You're trying to kill yourself, then you're telling me to let you continue?" He continued.

"Yes." I answered as the tears flowed. His hands clenched into fists.

"You're really crazy." He whispered.

Then, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in and gently pressed his lips against mine.

His eyes were shut, mine was widely open for the first few seconds.

But, it closed voluntarily for an unknown reason.

As the kiss went on, the tears continuously fell.

"Nagi." He whispered in between the kiss. Then, he pulled me closer.

As he kissed me, several questions popped out of my mind.

_Why is Hibari-san doing this? _

_Why is he concerned about my situation._

_Could it be…_

_No. He hates people like me._

_And besides, my master is Mukuro-sama, his eternal rival._

As I think of these questions, he suddenly pulled away and headed towards the door without saying anything, leaving me shocked.

"Hi-Hibari-san….." Is aid as my hands reached for my lips.

"Doushite?" I whispered.

Suddenly, I felt dizzy and fainted.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, there it is! chapter 6 :))<em>**

**_Hope you like it!_**

**_Please review~ _**

**_ Aciel _**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ciao!**

**First of all, I wanna apologize for the late update. Gomen~ *Bows***

**I really planned to publish it yesterday(Dec. 21) but, it was my brother's birthday and we celebrated it in a different place so I was not able to use the PC.**

**So, for everyone who waited for chapter 7 I'm really sorry... . *Kneels***

**Next chapter will published around Dec. 24-25 :))**

**Arigatou ne~**

**Pls. review. :))**

* * *

><p>~After a week~<p>

I was finally out of the hospital, but I haven't fully recovered yet and for the past week, there was no sign of Hibari-san. He didn't visit nor appeared to me. Maybe because of that incident in the hospital. And speaking of that incident, it still bothers me every time I remembered about it, I have mixed feelings. I felt confused and at the same time pain and happiness for an unknown reason.

_Why should I felt pain?_

_And why do I felt happy about it?_

But each time I ask about it, only one answer pops out.

_**You love him**_

It's what my heart says.

But, I can't accept it.

I still love Mukuro-sama despite what he has done with me.

Does it mean that I love two boys at the same time?

No, it can't be.

Or, my brain was the only one saying that I love Mukuro-sama and my heart says it's Hibari-san.

I don't know. I really can't answer my question.

Maybe, staying in your room for weeks is not a good idea it will cause you to become crazy and think of ridiculous things.

So, I've decided that I should go out now.

When I went out, I saw different Christmas decorations around the Vongola mansion.

I have stayed in my room for so long that I was not able to notice that it's already 4 days before Christmas.

As I went down, I saw Kyoko-chan and Haru-chan decorating the Christmas tree.

"Ah,Chrome-chan!" Kyoko exclaimed. Haru immediately looked at me.

"Chrome-chan!" She shouted, then they ran towards me.

"We're glad you finally managed to get out of your room.!" Kyoko-chan exclaimed.

"Yes, Iw as also glad to see the world outside my room again." I said with a smile.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan is already smiling!" Haru shrieked.

"Does it mean you've already recovered?" Kyoko-chan asked.

"Not fully. But I'm trying my best." I answered.

"We're glad to hear that from you!" They both exclaimed happily.

"Anou, Kyoko-chan, Haru-chan would you mind if I would help in decorating the Christmas tree?" I asked.

"Of course, Chrome-chan!" Haru-chan exclaimed.

"Actually, we really have a big problem with the design, and you could be a big help!" Kyoko-chan said, smiling.

Then, we headed where the Christmas tree is located and started decorating it. Theere are several decorations that was placed inside the plastic. There were snowmen, Christamas balls, bells and a star. We put them on the Christmas tree while chattering happily. After several minutes we were finally finished.

"Hahi! Chrome-chan, Kyoko-chan wasn't it beautiful?" Haru exclaimed.

"Hai." We both answered.

"Decorating the Christmas tree consumed a lot of my energy. I'm feeling hungry already." HAru said.

"Me too, how about you Chrome-chan?" Kyoko-chan asked.

"Nope. I'm still full." I answered.

"Okay, but do you want to go to the kitchen with us?" Haru asked.

"No, thank you. But, I want to go the garden." I answered.

"Do you want us to accompany you?" Kyoko-chan asked.

I shook my head. "No, I want to go there alone." I answered while smiling.

"Okay." Kyoko said as she and Haru headed towards the kitchen.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 1896 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mukuro-sama" I said as I reached the garden. As I went inside I immediately went under the sakura tree and sat under it and reminisced that incident. I closed my eyes and tucked my head in my knees.

After a few moments, I heard footsteps towards me. I raised my head to see who was it and to my surprise it was Hibari-san.

"Hi-HIbari-san!" I said, surprised.

"Why are you here, herbivore?" As I heard his voice, I suddenly blushed. But, why? Because of what had happened in the hospital?

"Anou…" I said while looking down and playing with my fingers.

"You haven't attempted to commit suicide again while in your room, weren't you?" I looked at him with confused eyes.

"Eh?"

"What a herbivore." He muttered.

"Anou… …Hibari-san," I said in a low tone while looking down. He just looked at me.

"I-I just want to know…. a-about what had ha-happened in the hospital la-last w-week?" I said.

"Which of those?" He asked.

"Anou…." I said, blushing then, I looked down even more.

He frowned.

"W-When I'm attempting to commit suicide by….. overdosing ….myself….."

There was a moment of silence after my statement. I can't continue what I'm about to say. He suddenly broke the silence.

"Then I kissed you." He suddenly said and sat next to me..

"H-hai." I answered in a low and shy tone.

"I-I'm just curious…. W-why did you d-do that?" I said, blushing badly.

"Don't be too naïve. Why do you think a boy would do that to a girl?" He said.

I looked at him while blushing. He looked back.

"What?" He asked with a little annoyance in his tone.

"H-He l-likes…. the…. ..girl…" I answered, stammering.

"Hn." Was the only reply he gave. I just stared at him.

"What?" He asked, annoyed.

"Do-does it mean…. y-you… li-like m-me?" I asked looking down, my hair covering my face.

"No." He answered.

I bowed even more.

"No, I don't like you. But, I love you." He said as remove my hair from my face then placing it on my ears.

I looked at him with a shocked expression.

"You what?" I asked, surprised.

"Are you deaf? I said I love you." He said then he looked away.

"But," His tone suddenly changed in to a sad one. "You already love someone. And that is that bastard, Mukuro Rokudo." He said.

"Hibari-san." I muttered in a soft voice.

"You're the reason why I didn't kill him, even though I had the chance." He paused for a while.

"Just because I don't want you to feel sad." He continued.

Suddenly, tears flowed down my eyes.

"Hibari Kyoya" I whispered.

"Agh! Why am I telling you these things?" He said with an annoyed tone. Then, he stood up and left.

"Hibari Kyoya." I repeated as I watch him leave, tears still flowing down. But for this time, the tears are not because of pain. But because of happiness. Happiness for someone had stopped the bleeding in my heart.

"Now I understand." I whispered.

"I understand why I'm feeling that way towards you. Because…. I love you." I said with a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Don't for get to review! :3**

**~Aciel~**


	8. Chapter 8

Ciao!

Here's the last chapter! :3

Before anything, I would like to thank everyone who supported me in this story :D

Arigatou ne~ *bows*

Enjoy reading and don't forget to review :)))

* * *

><p>~Christmas eve~<p>

"This is going to be another EXTREME Christmas!' Ryohei-san shouted, punching his fists in the air.

"Hahaha!" Takeshi laughed.

"Hey turf top and baseball freak! Stop making noise there and help us prepare the fireworks!" Hayato shouted.

"Okay." Takeshi said with a big smile and headed towards Hayato.

I laughed silently as I watched the three of them argue. It's just a week since the last time I saw scenery like this, but I immediately missed it.

As I watched them, I suddenly remembered about Hibari-san. I haven't seen him these past days. I went to the roof top to check if he was there, but there was no sign.

_Why am I looking for him?_

I asked myself.

_He will show up later. _I just thought to myself.

I went to the balcony on the third floor and leaned on the railings, feeling the cool breeze. From here, I could clearly se the garden and the one that stand out the most is the Sakura tree where everything happened. The most painful experience I had and the event which cleared everything up. That event which made me realized my true feelings for him.

"What are you doing here?" A voice suddenly interrupted me.

"Huh?" I immediately turned around to see who it was. To my surprise, it's him.

"It's cold in here. You might get sick." He said as he walked towards me. He stopped just right in front of me.

"Hibari-san," I said in a low and soft voice. He just stared at me.

"Anou….. Thank you." I said while looking down and blushing badly.

"For what?" He said.

"For telling me those things." I answered in a soft voice. He frowned. I just looked at him.

"Why, is there something special with those words?" He asked, looking away.

There was a tint of red on his face which made me chuckle.

"What?" He asked in an annoyed tone.

"Nothing….. I just can't believe that you're blushing." I said, smiling.

"I'll bite you to death." He said in an annoyed voice.

I just laughed.

"Don't act as if you're not, herbivore." He said, more annoyed.

"It's normal with me. But, for you who seldom shows emotion, it's unbelievable." I said, still laughing.

"One more word herbivore and I'm really going to bite you to death!" He said furiously while taking out his tonfas.

"I love you." I said which made his tonfas slipped down his hand.

"What?" He said as he came closer.

I just stared at him.

He suddenly held my arms.

"Say it again." He said as he leaned his face towards mine, our lips just inches away.

"I…love…you" I said, and then he slowly pressed his lips against mine. I just closed my eyes.

"I love you too." He said in between the kiss.

After a few seconds, we suddenly heard something popped. The fireworks display already started.

We looked up in the sky while embracing each other, my head on his chest, his hands on my waist.

"It's pretty." I whispered.

"You're still prettier." He answered.

I looked at him. He looked back at me.

"I love you, Nagi." He said with a small smile on his face.

"I love you too, Kyoya." I answered with a smile.

Then, he gently pressed his lips against mine and more fireworks began popping.

_People say that first love never dies. Well, based on my own experience I could say that it's true._

_But, I'd rather say that, __**First love never dies; but true love buries it alive.**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for the support minna!<em>**

**_Happy holidays! :3_**

**_Please review! :D_**

**_~Aciel~_**


End file.
